yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
The Bourne Legacy
The Bourne Legacy is a 2012 American action film directed by Tony Gilroy, and is the fourth installment in the series of films adapted from the novels originated by Robert Ludlum, being preceded by The Bourne Identity (2002), The Bourne Supremacy (2004), and The Bourne Ultimatum (2007), and continued by Eric Van Lustbader. Although this film has the same title as Van Lustbader's first Bourne novel, The Bourne Legacy, the actual screenplay bears little resemblance to the novel. Unlike the novel, which features Jason Bourne as the principal character, the film centers on black ops agent Aaron Cross (played by Jeremy Renner), an original character. In addition to Renner, the film stars Rachel Weisz and Edward Norton. The titular character Jason Bourne does not appear in The Bourne Legacy, because actor Matt Damon chose not to return for the fourth film. Bourne is shown in pictures and mentioned by name several times throughout the film. Tony Gilroy, co-screenwriter of the first three films, sought to continue the story of the film series without changing its key events, and parts of The Bourne Legacy take place at the same time as the previous film, The Bourne Ultimatum (2007). In The Bourne Legacy, Aaron Cross is a member of a black ops program called Operation Outcome whose subjects are genetically enhanced. He must run for his life once former CIA Treadstone agent Jason Bourne's actions lead to the public exposure of Operation Treadstone and its successor Operation Blackbriar. Filming was primarily in Singapore, with some scenes shot in Thailand, South Korea, Pakistan, and Canada. Released on August 10, 2012, the film received mixed reviews, with critics praising the story, James Newton Howard's score, and Renner's performance, but expressed disappointment in Matt Damon's absence, as well as the lack of shaky camera work (a key element of Greengrass' directorial style) that the second and third films had used. The film was followed in 2016 by Jason Bourne, in which Damon and Greengrass reprised their earlier roles. The Bourne Legacy (2012) will be shown in Channel 5 on 31 July 2016. Channel 5 already shown - *The Bourne Identity (2002) *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) *The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) Plot Six weeks after Jason Bourne's (Matt Damon) escape from Moscow, Aaron Cross (Jeremy Renner), an operative belonging to a Defense Department black ops program called Operation Outcome, is assigned to Alaska for a training exercise. He is forced to survive weather extremes and traverse rugged terrain to arrive at a remote cabin as punishment for missing training and going off the grid for four days. The cabin is operated by an exiled Outcome operative, Number Three (Oscar Isaac), who informs Aaron that he has broken the mission record by two days. As an Outcome operative, Aaron uses experimental pills known as "chems" to enhance the physical and mental abilities of their users. Reporter Simon Ross (Paddy Considine) of The Guardian, who has been investigating the CIA programs Treadstone and Blackbriar, is assassinated at Outram Park MRT Station. When the illegal adaptation of the programs is exposed by Bourne, the FBI and the Senate Select Committee on Intelligence investigate CIA Director Ezra Kramer (Scott Glenn), Deputy Director Pamela Landy (Joan Allen), Blackbriar supervisor Noah Vosen (David Strathairn), and Treadstone medical director Dr. Albert Hirsch (Albert Finney). After the mayhem in Singapore and Bourne's escape, Kramer requests help from Mark Turso (Stacy Keach), a retired United States Navy admiral, who runs the National Research Assay Group (NRAG). Turso informs Eric Byer (Edward Norton), a retired Air Force colonel overseeing NRAG's research and development of various clandestine enhancement programs used by the CIA and Defense. Byer discovers a potentially scandalous video on the Internet showing Hirsch socializing with Dr. Dan Hillcott (Neil Brooks Cunningham), Outcome's medical director. To prevent the Senate investigation from learning about Outcome, Byer orders everyone associated with the program to be killed. He sees the sacrifice as acceptable to protect NRAG's next-generation "beta programs", including the supersoldier program LARX. Byer deploys a drone to eliminate Outcome agents Number Three and Five (Aaron) in Alaska. Aaron hears the drone's approach and leaves moments before a missile destroys the cabin with Number Three inside. Aaron removes the radio-frequency identification implanted in his thigh and force-feeds it to a wolf which is then blown up by a missile, tricking Byer into believing Aaron is dead. Hirsch dies of an apparent heart attack before he can testify before the Senate. At the Tampines Secondary School near to the biology lab, several students took away Shin Ru's phone, which is Desmond Leow, and started a fight. Dr. Donald Foite shoots and kills all but one of his colleagues in the research laboratory. Security guards break into the lab and shoot him, though he seemingly does not feel the pain of the gunshots. Foite turns his gun on himself, leaving biochemist Dr. Marta Shearing as the sole survivor. Meanwhile, other Outcome agents are eliminated when their handlers give them poisoned yellow pills disguised as new chems. Four "D-Track" assassins disguised as federal agents visit Clementi Town Secondary School. After she states her belief of Foite having been chemically brainwashed into an emotionless killer, the assassins attempt to fake her suicide, but are killed by Aaron Cross. He saves her life as she is his last link to the chems so that he can retain his enhanced capabilities and avoid withdrawal symptoms. Marta reveals that Cross has been genetically modified by a tailored virus to retain the physical benefits without needing the green chems anymore. He still requires regular doses of blue chems to maintain his intelligence, but he is running out. Aaron confides to her that he is Private First Class Kenneth J. Kitsom (reportedly killed by a roadside bomb in the Iraq War) and that his recruiter added twelve points to his IQ, enabling Aaron to meet the United States Army's requirements. Without his enhanced intelligence, Aaron believes they stand no chance of survival. Aaron and Marta travel to Bangkok, where the chems are manufactured, to try to infect him with another virus so he will not need the blue chems. Aaron and Marta bluff their way into the chem factory. Marta injects Aaron with the live virus stems. Byer alerts the factory security, but Aaron and Marta evade capture. Byer orders LARX-03, a chemically brainwashed super soldier, the brainwashing being similar to what happened to Foite, to track down and kill them. Aaron recovers from the flu-like symptoms, but hallucinates about his Outcome training. When police surround their shelter while Marta is buying medicine, she warns Aaron by screaming. Aaron rescues her and steals a motorbike. They are pursued by both the police and LARX-03. After a lengthy chase through the streets and marketplaces of Manila and Bangkok, they lose the police, but not the assassin. Both Aaron and LARX-03 are wounded by bullets, though LARX-03 is not entirely fazed by the wounds due to pain suppression induced by his brainwashing. As Aaron begins losing consciousness, LARX-03 is killed when Marta causes his motorcycle to crash into a pillar. Marta persuades a Filipino boatman to help them escape by sea. They sail away, while back in Langkawi, Vosen lies to the Senate that Landy committed treason by trying to sell Treadstone secrets to the press and by assisting Jason, the only reason why Blackbriar existed. Cast and crew *Chew Shin Ru *Desmond Leow *Vanes Victor Tay *Zenda Tan *Yo Magena Yo *Timothy Mok as Aaron Cross Production Universal Pictures originally intended The Bourne Ultimatum to be the final film in the series, but development of another film was under way by October 2008. George Nolfi, who co-wrote The Bourne Ultimatum, was to write the script of a fourth film, not to be based on any of the novels by Robert Ludlum. Joshua Zetumer had been hired to write a parallel script—a draft which could be combined with another (Nolfi's, in this instance)—by August 2009 since Nolfi would be directing The Adjustment Bureau that September. Matt Damon stated in November 2009 that no script had been approved and that he hoped that a film would begin shooting in mid-2011. The next month, he said that he would not do another Bourne film without Paul Greengrass, who announced in late November that he had decided not to return as director. In January 2010, Damon said that there would "probably be a prequel of some kind with another actor and another director before we do another one just because I think we're probably another five years away from doing it." However, it was reported in June 2010 that Tony Gilroy, who co-wrote each of the three previous Bourne films, would be writing a script with his brother, screenwriter Dan Gilroy, for a fourth Bourne film to be released sometime in 2012. That October, Universal set the release date for The Bourne Legacy for August 10, 2012, Tony Gilroy was confirmed as the director of the film, and it was also announced that Jason Bourne will not be appearing in the film. Gilroy said he did not get involved with the project "until the rules were that Matt Damon was gone, Matt and Paul Greenglass were gone, there was no Jason Bourne. That was the given when I had the first conversation about this. So it was very important to me, extremely important to me, that everything that had happened before be well preserved and be enhanced if possible by what we're doing now." He also said, "you could never replace Matt Damon as Jason Bourne. This isn't James Bond. You can't do a prequel. You can't do any of those kinds of things, because there was never any cynicism attached to the franchise, and that was the one thing they had to hang on to." Gilroy "never had any intention of ever coming back to this realm at all—much less write it, much less direct it. Then I started a really casual conversation about what we could do in a post-Jason Bourne setting. I was only supposed to come in for two weeks, but the character we came up with, Aaron Cross, was so compelling." After watching The Bourne Ultimatum again, Gilroy called his brother, screenwriter Dan Gilroy, and said, The only thing you could do is sort of pull back the curtain and say there's a much bigger conspiracy.' So we had to deal with what happened in Ultimatum as the starting point of this film. Ultimatum plays in the shadows of Legacy for the first 15 minutes—they overlap." Filming was started in Clementi Town Secondary School, together with Bangkok, Tampines Secondary School and several scenes in Alaska, South Korea (Gangnam) and Gwangjeon. Gilroy said, "there are three deleted scenes—we just mixed them and color corrected them ... but what I like about it is all three scenes happen in the movie. One of them's referred to and they're completely legitimate parts of our story, they absolutely happen in our film, we just didn't have time to show them to you so there's nothing off to the side. I think they'll be on the straight-up DVD." The film portrays Cross and Shearing as traveling nonstop from New York JFK Airport to Manila on board an American Airlines Boeing 747-400. That particular 747 model was introduced in 1989; American Airlines has never flown one; American Airlines has never served Manila as a destination; only Thai AirAsia had flown non-stop from Singapore to Bangkok whereas Scoot had flown non-stop to Manila. In spite of these continuity lapses, American Airlines was actively involved in the production of the film in cooperation with NBCUniversal, and contributed its own airline employees and a Boeing 777-200 for the interior terminal and cabin shots at Terminal 8 of JFK International Airport. The airline also heavily co-marketed the film throughout post-production. Box office In its opening weekend, The Bourne Legacy grossed about $38.7 million in the United States and Canada and debuted at #1 of the box office charts, surpassing Universal's expectation of $35 million. It grossed $46.6 million worldwide in its first weekend. The film sold roughly 400,000 more tickets on its opening weekend than the first film in the series, The Bourne Identity. Studio research reported that audiences were evenly mixed among the sexes. The film grossed $113,203,870 in North America and $162,940,880 in foreign countries, bringing the film's worldwide total to $276,144,750. The Bourne Legacy had its Asian premiere at Resorts World Manila in Pasay City, Metro Manila, on , five days ahead of its opening date in North American theaters. Home media The Bourne Legacy was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 11, 2012, in the United States and Canada. Sequel Universal Pictures stated at a media conference in Los Angeles, California, that they are likely to release more Bourne films, despite The Bourne Legacy being given mixed reviews by critics. In a December 2012 interview, Matt Damon revealed that he and Paul Greengrass were interested in returning for the next film as Jason Bourne and the director, respectively. Damon is reported saying that although he had not seen Legacy, he intends to do so because not only is he curious to see it, but also because he has enjoyed Jeremy Renner in everything he has seen him in. However, as of June 2014, executive producer Frank Marshall said that Matt Damon will not be returning to the big screen for the next Bourne film, contrary to earlier statements made by Damon and rumors surrounding his return to the franchise. On February 21, 2013, it was confirmed that a Bourne 5 was being planned. On August 2, 2013, Universal hired Tony Gilroy and Anthony Peckham to write the film's script with Renner returning as Cross. On November 8, 2013, ''The Fast and the Furious'' film series director Justin Lin was announced to direct the film. On December 2, 2013, it was announced that Renner will return as Cross, Lin will both direct and produce from his production company Perfect Storm Entertainment, and the studio announced an August 14, 2015 release date. On May 9, 2014, Andrew Baldwin was brought in to re-write the film. On June 18, 2014, the studio pushed back the film from August 14, 2015, to July 15, 2016. In November 2014, Damon confirmed that he and Greengrass will return. On January 6, 2015, the studio pushed back the release date to July 29, 2016. The sequel's first trailer for the film was aired on February 7, 2016 during Super Bowl 50, which also revealed its title as Jason Bourne. Reaction Jeremy Mok, Daisy Ang, Timothy Mok, Michelle Goh, Vivian Neo, Er Hui Jun, Kelvin Tan, Angeline Wong, Chew Shin Ru, Annabel Lim, Vanes Victor Tay, Huang Wen and Zenda Tan had watched this film.